Wielder of Panem
by Spartan036
Summary: After loosing Katniss to mysterious mutts, Peeta somehow has his hands on a strange weapon. After he wins, dark forces fall on Panem even since the 74th hunger games. Meanwhile, an organization is reborn...through what's left of the tributes. Will Peeta seek the answers to what is going on? Or will he drown in his grief and darkness?
1. Lost but not forgotton

Katniss

Looking at Peeta while he's sleeping kinda makes me jealous, he gets to have a rest while I don't. But I'm growing numb to this and him sleeping is just a liability. Okay, now he's snoring which is a good sign so its time for me to prepare the fight against Cato. Somehow the capitol managed to send these weird looking mutts that we have never seen before, they resemble shadows and can't be killed by any regular weapon. I remembered when Rue was killed by one...but I can't because she just laid there as if she's asleep. It sucked some kind of light out of her body for some reason...alright now time to hunt...wait a minute. I see something in the distance, it's a cloaked figure, probably another tribute with camo! Well doesn't look like camo, its a dark hooded cloak and I can barely make out the face. The cloak has a zipper.

"You came to fight?" I ask the figure. It appears to be short.

"Katniss...you must win." It replied in a voice awfully resembling...Rue. It can't be, Rue is dead! Unless those weird looking mutts knocked her out then I it would make sense. The figure turns around and summons a large black smoke. This is either a way for the game makers to scare us or some kind of trick. I pray that black smoke better not start a fire. The figure enters it and disappears as I am left astonished and scared. As I walk slowly...I turn around to see the same weird looking mutt lunge straight towards me. I feel it removing something as I scream in pain...its like its ripping out my heart. I'm sorry Prim...

Peeta. 

I slowly open my eyes to see Katniss gone...oh no! I run out of the caves to look up in the sky to see if a tribute got killed...and I hear a cannon shot. Its Katniss Everdeen. She's dead...Katniss is dead. I fall on my knees as my eyes turn wide...tears fall from my eyes. I didn't know that this would be the last time I see Katniss...Cato did this! I knew it, Cato and Clove must have ambushed her and killed her in cold blood. Those damn career tributes must have-

The nearby bush rustles to reveal Cato...he falls on the ground as some kind of light gets out of his chest and into the dark mutt. More of them surround me, in fact, its 12. I guess this is the finale for me. I grip my knife as I run towards one, the knife begins to burst into light.

On my hand is some kind of weapon. It is textured, dark brown in color, with brass edges. The teeth are made of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The creature lunges towards me and swing this key-like weapon causing it to disappear into nothingness. I'm not really good with swords so I position the weapon with the blade pointing backwards. Another one jumps towards me and dodge its attack right before impaling it. This weapon is something the trainers never mentioned at all. Its almost as if its the key to taking these things down...a keyblade is a good name for this.

A group runs towards me and in return, I run towards them. I impale the first one right before slicing one in half. The next I kick it away from me as it was grabbed on to my leg and stabbed it. They were gone now...all of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the 74th hunger games." I can't tell if I should be happy...or just kill myself with this thing.

* * *

A cloaked figure stands in front of the Everdeen house as Prim is mourning the death of her sister. They don't seem to notice that she's watching them as they tearfully embrace each other. Like the others, she turned into one.

"Excuse me?" The hooded woman turns to see Gale Hawthrone.

"Hm?"

"Can you please leave, your spooking everyone out." She turns to see numerous people all having a scared look on them as this woman seemed alien and there's something not human about them. The figure sees Prim outside of the house.

"What do you want? You've been sitting there everyday!" Prim yelled in anger as she has tears in eyes. The figure gets up.

"My apologies." She said causing Prim's eyes to widen. The hooded figure turns around and leaves.

"Your voice sounds like her..." Prim said in shock as the figure stops moving.

"Who is this her?" She asks.

"My sister." The blonde girl replied.

"And who was she?" The figure asks.

"Her name was..."


	2. Nothing is broken

Peeta. 

I take a deep breath as I am ready to have an interview with Caesar Flickerman. As if I care at all, Katniss is dead...likely. I can't tell because she's like the other tributes who's state is pretty much undefined. I can't tell if I should be mourning or confused at the moment because Haymitch said those weren't mutts. I suck up my tears and walk towards the state as the crowd cheers at me as if being a killer means your some kind of hero to your districts.

"I knew you were going to make it Peeta!" Caesar said as he shakes my hand and I give a fake smile to him. I sit down on the chair and ready myself for the questions at hand.

"So Peeta tell me, where did you get that weapon from?" He asks me.

"I have no idea. It just spawned on my hand out of nowhere." I reply. Suddenly the weapon spawns again as the crowd is awed and claps at the sight.

"I don't believe that at all!" Caesar smiled as I try to find a place where to put this thing.

"Can I stab it on the ground?" I ask with a smile.

"Trying to be a tough guy hey?" He joked as he nods thinking I'm kidding. I stab the keyblade on the ground as the crowd sounds a little scared.

"Woah," The host said as I sit properly now.

"So what went through your mind when you were fighting those strange creatures?" He asks me. I would say grief and I had a death wish but I didn't want to show my true face on TV.

"That I...that I needed to do it for her." I replied with near tears. The crowd falls silent alongside Caesar. Pretty much the kind of sound I'd like to hear at the moment because I failed her and Prim.

"I can see that...and it helped you fight better?" Caesar asks as I nod.

"It...It made me stronger than ever like as if she's there cheering me on. After that attack, I see Katniss and other tributes getting escorted by the hovercrafts where they couldn't tell if they were either dead or alive. I couldn't tell either...but I know I had to do this for them." I reply as I hold back my tears.

"Who's them?" He asks.

"District 12 and the other tributes." I answered as I nod my head. Caesar has both an understanding and worried voice.

"Well Peeta, we are sorry for your loss but telling by the tone of your voice, I see you want revenge. I...I'm not good with comforting people but I will tell you this, revenge is like a poison and once it covers your body then there's nothing left but darkness." He's right, I should let this go. Katniss wouldn't have wanted me not to mope around missing her while I try to find out whatever killed those tributes.

"Is that all?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I...I just need to be alone for awhile." I reply. The crowd claps as I get up and leave...oh crap, I forgot my keyblade. I come back for it and take it out of the ground as I apologize to Caesar for damaging the floor. Suddenly a black smoke appears to reveal a hooded figure that has the same built as Cato. He is clapping as the crowd wasn't expecting this at all. They all have a look of fear as Caesar tries to give the signal to camera crew but there not responding at all.

"Well, well. I always knew you were handy with a knife but a keyblade?" The figure's voice resembles Cato as I raise my eyebrow.

"Cato is that you?" I draw my keyblade.

"Kinda." He shrugs.

"What do you mean kinda?" I ask with my hand gripping on my keyblade.

"You'll know what I mean when you meet Katniss." The crowd gasps.

"You hear that Panem!? Katniss Everdeen is alive...sorta!" He waves his hands as its revealed the camera crew is dead. The hooded boy turns to me and points.

"And he is the key to our existence." I had enough with his nonsense so I swing my weapon at him only for him to dodge it and punch me in the stomach. I get up in pain.

"Lets see if your really a wielder." He said right before disappearing. A white figure dashes towards Caesar but I manage to take it down. More of them show up, they have thin sinuous bodies and have dumbfounding feats of flexibility. They have large cylindrical heads with a flat top is embedded with what appears to be a spade.

"Everyone get out! I'll handle them!" I yelled as the first one lunges towards me. I dodge the attack and soon strike it in the head but it appears to take a hit so run towards it for another blow. I swing my weapon at it and it disappears. The rest of its companions jump towards me and I look up, I feel some kind of power inside of me...so I jump towards them in somewhat super human agility. I kick the first one in the stomach right before cutting its head off, I push myself off its body towards another then impale it and the final one I take down with a simple strike on the side of its face. I huff in exhaustion and wonder how did I get a boost in agility? Magic?

"Haha! No wonder why the keyblade chose you! I'm a little jealous." The figure is on the chairs as I draw my weapon again.

"Seriously, who are you!?" I yelled at him.

"You'll know soon when you meet us in the presidential palace. Just enjoy the spoils of victory!" He replied as he disappears from plain view. As the peacekeepers come to my aid, I wonder what did this man mean. Why did he say that Katniss is sorta alive? Why did he say that I'm the key to whatever he's working for's existence. I just pray that no one saw this back at district 12...

* * *

District 12. 

"Her name was Katniss." Prim responded as the hooded woman continued to walk with the girl following her. The woman seems to ignore whatever Prim said like saying she's Katniss or they can help her. The train arrives in district 12 as crowds flock to the see the defender of Panem, Peeta Mellark. They begin to surround her to the point she's pretty much invisible to Peeta so she turns around and opens a corridor of darkness.

"Lucky you..." She muttered right before entering it.

* * *

?

"Pitiful heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts...the rage of the keyblade releases those hearts and they form..." A man with blue hair said as the same female figure is behind him.

"Kingdom hearts, we may finally exist again." She looks at a heart-shaped moon as others spawn behind her. A tall figure appears in front of them and removes his hood to reveal he has white long hair.

* * *

Peeta.

I clean the floor of the shop as it appears that someone left a spec of dirt on it. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Why am I saying this? Well its because my Mom still treats me like turd and stuff even went as far as to make fun of my love confession to Katniss. I spot Gale walking to the woods, I know she'll yell at me for getting out of the shop so I have to improvise. I pick up a piece of bread and aim outside of the window right before a mocking-jay stole it.

"Hey come back here you stupid bird!" I yelled as I run outside. I make my way into the woods and spot the fence that has a slight opening in it. I go underneath the fence and try to find Gale. I know he hates me for getting Katniss killed so I need to make up with him somehow or someway, he is nowhere to be seen. As I continue to walk...I turn to see an arrow pointed against my face causing my keyblade to spawn on my hand again.

"You come to kill me like you killed Katniss!?" Gale yelled as I aim my keyblade against his neck.

"Look, I'm here to make things up." I said while holding back.

"Make what up!? Thanks to you, Prim and Ms Everdeen will starve!" He yelled back.

"That's why I'll...I'll give them food from the bakery." Gale lowers his bow and arrow. He still has that angry look on his face.

"I don't know you that much but I'm quite sure Katniss trusts you...and any person that Katniss trusts, I'm quite sure I can trust. You better live up to what you said." He walks away while looking for game.

"Hey I gotta question, can you hunt with that thing?" Gale asks me.

"I don't think so...it shoots fire and that starts a forest fire." The hunter chuckles at my comment.

"Fire?" Of course he would take that as a joke.

"Y-yeah, fire." I give him my kyeblade.

"What does this thing run on?" He muttered to himself while tilting the blade sideways.

"...Magic...?" Gale warmly laughs at my answer.

"Your kidding me. Magic?"

"Well how can I explain the fact that it summons balloons and an ice storm?" I reply as Gale laughs.

"Not funny, this thing is a pain in the ass." I take it off of the ground and try to find a place to hide it. That should it, a corner of a tree where Katniss used to place her bow. I continue walk away back to the bakery-not again! It spawned right back on my hand. Since I am very strong, I toss it in the air where it can no longer be seen. I just hope the capitol...dammit! Does thing have a mind of its own!?

* * *

**Alright people, place your bets! Who is hooded boy and hooded girl!?**


End file.
